Finding Happiness
by Jellikit
Summary: Kisa doesn't know what it's like to live a normal life, let alone the life of a hero. When she's forced to enter UA, she's thrown into a whole new world with a variety of unique people. Can she learn to relax around her classmates or will her secrets and her past weigh her down forever? (OCxBakugou plus other friendships of course) Rating is between T and M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I haven't written for a long time, but I've recently fallen in love with My Hero Academia and was inspired to write this. Please let me know what you think, thank you!

* * *

Beams of sun gleamed through slightly parted blinds, shining directly into a dim bedroom and announcing the arrival of morning. Depending on who you asked, it was either the most beautiful or the most obnoxious way possible to wake a person up. The affected being whined slightly as she shifted in her bed. Turning her face away from the bright light, she blinked a few times and glanced at her phone to check the time.

'_Time to face the music'_ she thought as she pushed herself up and stumbled out of bed as gracefully as 3 hours of sleep would allow.

"Kisa! Get your ass going, girl" a voice bellowed from across the house, causing the female to flinch at the sudden noise.

"Yes sir" she called back, loud enough to be heard, but not to cause her father to become any more irritated than he already was.

Ridley Akita, he was a 'hero' once, but retired from it a while back. From what his daughter could gather, he didn't have what it took to be successful enough. She assumed it had to do with his aggressive attitude and temper. He now worked as a police officer as a means of income.

Grabbing a towel, Kisa hurried into the shower and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of chilly water on her skin, before finishing up and getting dressed as quickly as possible.

Today was going to be her first day at UA High School and she wasn't particularly thrilled with it. Other than being more of a loner, she hated the idea of being the 'new kid'. Attention wasn't something she wanted and there really wasn't a way to avoid that when you were an outsider entering a new school.

Kisa secured the tie around her neck while proceeding to brush her hair and stare into her mirror. She huffed as she tugged at the uniform skirt, wishing it was at least a bit longer. The crimson tattoo on her thigh peeked out and she hoped it wouldn't be an issue. She had another on her shoulder, but it was hidden by the short sleeved, white top she'd been issued.

She'd heard UA was rather prestigious and didn't know how strict they'd be. Her old school was a rather lenient one, that didn't give much of a damn about anything other than the students grades, but she didn't care. It made it easier for her to keep to herself and do as she pleased. If it had been up to her, she wouldn't be in school to begin with. She was intelligent enough, scoring in one of the top spots for her school and never having much of a problem in any classes …. '_other than math'_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

It was her father who was forcing her into this new school to focus on her quirk and how to use it. He had plans for her and unfortunately, she didn't get any say in it.

"It is, what it is" Kisa mumbled as she grabbed her messenger bag and hustled down the hallway quietly. She could hear her father in the kitchen as she approached and automatically tensed up. Keeping her head low, she entered the room and waited for him to address her.

"Took you long enough" he snipped, glancing at his daughter and making an unimpressed scoff. "I know it's hard, but do your best not to fuck your first day up. Now, get your ass out of here and go become useful."

Kisa nodded and rushed out the door, thankful to be out of her father's presence. She stopped at the sidewalk and took a glance at her phone to make sure she knew which way to go in order to get to the school. It was about 20 minutes away by walking, but Kisa decided to run.

'_I hate him'_ she thought to herself, thinking of her father and trying to bottle up the anger that bubbled up in her chest.

She took a deep breath before taking off towards school, occasionally allowing her quirk to give her an extra boost and make it easier for her to hop over small obstacles. Kisa shook her head quickly and decided to settle her mind on simply making it through the day to come and hope for the best.

Todoroki eyed the skyline ahead of him as he quietly walked to school. He was thinking of his most recent training sessions and how he was doing with controlling both his fire and ice at the same time. It wasn't an easy task, but that was to be expected. He strived to become stronger and all good things came with time and effort. '_I just have to keep at it'_ he thought looking down at his hands.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of light, but fast footfalls reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder just in time to step out of the way of someone running straight towards him.

"Hey" called Todoroki, trying to snap the girl out of her own head. It seemed to work since she slowed down suddenly, locking eyes with him, a look of surprise written on her face.

"O-Oh damn, I'm sorry!" She stuttered quietly while taking a deep bow. "I guess I… I wasn't paying attention."

Todoroki immediately noticed that she was wearing his school's uniform, but she didn't look familiar. "Are you headed to UA?" he asked, ignoring her apologies and eyeing her questioningly. She was a carrot top with choppy, shoulder length hair, angled bangs and relatively pale skin. She stood a few inches shorter then him, forcing her to angle her head to meet his gaze. Todoroki hadn't ever met someone with the same eye condition as him, so when her bi-colored, blue and green met his blue and grey, he was a bit surprised, '_She's definitely new._'

She cocked her head to the side, confused at first as to how he'd known that, but then noticed he was wearing the male version of the uniform she was wearing, "Yeah, it's my first day" she sighed with a shrug before bowing once again. "I-I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kisa Akita."

"Todoroki Todoroki" he replied, wondering what her quirk was, but seeing no visible hints.

"Nice to meet you then" Kisa nodded, straightening up and beginning to fidget nervously. She caught herself and decided she'd socialized enough with the guy. "I guess I'll head to class then. Sorry again, I'll try to pay better attention."

With that she started running again, not waiting for a reply from Todoroki who simply watched her go. '_She's different'_ he concluded, continuing on his way to class. It'd been an interesting morning, but it wasn't long before he was at his desk, waiting for Aizawa to begin class.

"Settle down and get in your seats" the teacher announced passively as he strolled into the room. The students who'd been spread out, quickly sat down and focused on the instructor.

Some of the students noticed a shadow on the other side of the classroom door, but said nothing, figuring the teacher would address it if need be.

Unbeknownst to them, Kisa stood on the other side of that door, trying to quell the nausea that suddenly plagued her. This school was much more intense than she'd expected and to find out she was in the top tier class didn't help anything. She shook her head and forced herself to stop bouncing on her feet and simply wait for the teacher to pull her into the room.

"This is going to seem a bit strange, but it seems we're going to have a new student joining our class today. She's recently been transferred and placed with us in order to help her develop and control her quirk" Aizawa explained blandly.

Mutters, questions and more lulled across the room as the class chattered about the news.

"Is she going to be joining us in the dorms?" Iida asked. As class rep, he may have to be the one to show her around and explain dorm rules.

_'__This place has dorms?'_ Kisa asked herself from outside the room. She'd overheard the question and for just a moment her nausea had halted. The idea of being free of her 'home' intrigued the redhead, though deep down she knew her father would never let it happen.

"We'll address that when the time comes" Aizawa assured them, opening the door to coax his newest student in and leading her to the front of the classroom. "Kisa, introduce yourself to the class."

Kisa shifted her weight nervously and crossed one arm across her torso to grip the other at the elbow. She really didn't know what to say other than her name. "Ah, good morning. I'm Kisa Akita and it's nice to meet you all." She immediately looked up at Aizawa to see if there was anything else he wanted from her.

He addressed the class and had them going around to give their names. Kisa hadn't even looked at any of them until they'd started. She was surprised at the variety of students in the class. Most of them looked like they had interesting quirks, but there were a few that seemed more 'normal' looking. She was even more curious about those ones.

"You and I already met this morning, but I'm Todoroki Todoroki" the boy with eyes similar to hers spoke.

"O-Oh yeah, hello again" Kisa forced a soft smile and waved, embarrassed.

The students continued around the room until reaching a blonde boy with red eyes and a scowl "Katsuki Bakugo" he spat, not bothering to stand as the others had.

'_Guess he had a bad morning too_' Kisa thought, cocking an eyebrow up at the moody blonde.

"Kisa why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? Your family, quirk, things like that" Aizawa sighed, obviously bored.

'_Fuck'_ she thought, looking towards her peers. Some of them gave her their full attention, seemingly interested in hearing what she had to say. A few others, not so much… Kisa glanced at Bakugo. '_Bingo_.'

"Nothing too interesting" she shifted her hips "I'm 16 and I live with my father. I have two older brothers, but they moved out a while ago" Kisa spoke, trying to keep her voice steady. "My quirk is a mix of my parent's quirks, it's called Resto Monk."

"How does it work?" One of them blurted, Midoriya, a boy with messy greenish hair who was jotting notes down feverishly.

Kisa thought for a moment before answering. Although it seemed like all she did was practice with her quirk, she'd never really had to explain it to anyone before. "Well, my body stores adrenaline that I can utilize in a variety of ways during battle. It can assist with speed, strength or reaction time, but if I choose to I can re-direct it to use for healing instead, resto meaning restoration. It has some downsides, like I cannot use it on myself and I'm limited on how much I can heal and it takes a decent toll on my body too. There's more to it, but that's the simple answer."

Aizawa was already aware of everything she was explaining and more. The faculty members had already discussed the new girl at length. Her quirk wasn't one of the flashiest or strongest abilities, but it could be very useful if she learned to use it correctly, which is exactly why she was in his class to begin with.

"What's the point of it if you can't even heal yourself? Sounds pretty damned lame to me" Bakugo announced, a taunting grin on his face.

Kisa shrugged, deciding not to take his bait "I'd prefer to heal others anyway, so it doesn't bother me much."

The blonde's grin fell, but just for a moment. He was going to snap back, but got interrupted.

"That's enough questions for now. Kisa take a seat in the back and we'll continue on with class" Aizawa spoke.

_'__Thank god'_ Kisa thought, heading towards a desk in the back corner of the room and taking her seat. She was glad the introduction was over, hoping now she could just do her best and get through the rest of the day without much trouble.

It wasn't long before the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Much to Kisa's pleasure, it was mostly a standard school day and she didn't have to do much after the morning display.

"Kisa, your costume should be ready in a couple of days. Just in time for some sparring with your classmates" Aizawa called to her before she could even stand up to leave.

"Lucky me" the redhead mumbled under her breath, but nodded to her teacher with a forced smile. She was putting her things into her bag and had just swung it over her shoulder when she turned to see her female classmates standing behind her, waiting.

"Kisa! Why don't you come have supper with us at the dorms?" Ashido asked, her grin stretching wide.

"Yeah, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other too" Uraraka added, looking to the other girls who were nodding along.

Kisa glanced at the clock and shook her head "I appreciate the offer, but I can't, I have things to do at home. Maybe some other time" she said quietly and excused herself, wanting to get home before her father.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow" Jiro shrugged and headed back to her own desk.

"Something seems off about her" Yaoyorozu hummed, placing a finger to her lips.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked.

Yaoyorozu saw the concern on the brunettes face and laughed "Oh I don't mean anything bad by it, she just seems like she doesn't know how to interact is all. It's a little odd."

"I for one think she seems perfectly fine" Kaminari jumped into the conversation, thumbs up and a blush across his cheeks. "I've always had a thing for redheads!"

Mineta was over his shoulder, nodding in agreement "I volunteer as tribute to help the new girl learn anything she needs to know! ANYTHING! Hehehe."

"I'm pretty sure she won't be wanting help from either of you two" Asui croaked, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Why do you always have to shoot us down, Su?" the electric boy whined.

"I'm just being realistic" She smiled.

Kisa rounded the corner to her house and was relieved to see that she'd made it home before her father. She burst through the door and immediately got herself busy with cooking dinner. She wasn't a fantastic cook, but she knew how to manage. It was about 45 minutes before he strolled in, quiet in his movements, but the man's presence was one you could feel whenever he entered a room.

"W-welcome home" Kisa called, trying to sound cheerful "Dinner's gonna be ready in 5 minutes."

"Just stick it in the fridge, I'll eat when I'm ready" he grumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. I will" she replied, irritated, but knowing better than to argue.

"Make sure you get to the basement when you're done. You have a lot of work to do. I don't need you making an embarrassment out of me at UA."

"Yes sir…" she peeped, wrapping a plate of spaghetti for him and putting it in the fridge.

Kisa hustled to put everything away, get changed out of her uniform and into workout clothes and head to the basement where she'd spend the next few hours with a training dummy. It was almost 10pm by the time her father came down to check on her and hopefully give her permission to go to bed. The female dripped in sweat and beads of blood formed on her bare knuckles from the repeated abuse.

"Let me see you throw a few punches" Ridley barked, his eyes rough, judging everything about his daughter's performance. He shook his head in anger when she didn't perform to his expectations. "Do it again!"

He had her repeat it over and over for the next hour, never meeting his expectations and yelling at her whenever she'd ask what she was doing wrong.

The whole situation did nothing but make the man angrier and Kisa grow increasingly tired and fearful until she finally snapped "H-how the fuck can you expect me to fix what I'm doing wrong if you don't tell me what it is?!" Her eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth. She'd made a huge mistake and she knew it. It only took second for Ridley's fist to connect with her jaw, sending her to land roughly on the cement floor.

"Don't you ever question me. You got it!?" he screamed, watching Kisa touch her jaw tenderly.

"Y-yes s-sir" it hurt to speak, but not answering wasn't an option.

"Now get your ass up and start again."

Kisa woke with a start the next morning, she'd slept through her alarm and quickly realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

She barely had time to notice the streaks of rust colored water going down the drain as dried blood washed away from her aching skin. Her jaw throbbed and head was fuzzy, having barely slept. It was a long night and she wished more than ever that she could just crawl into a hole and sleep.

_'__Not an option, its only your second day'_ she reminded herself as she headed downstairs. Ridley wasn't anywhere to be found, making Kisa sigh with relief. '_At least he won't have another reason to be pissed off at me.'_

She raced her way to school, making it into the classroom with a few minutes to spare. The redhead composed herself outside the door before going in to head to her seat.

"Heh, rough night copper-top? Who'd you piss off to get a beating like that?" Bakugo snickered as she crossed his line of sight. His comment caught Kisa off guard, making her stop and give him a confused look. He returned it, motioning to her jaw. "You're fucking jaw and temple are a mess."

Kisa's blood ran cold as realization hit her. She was in such a rush that morning that she'd never even looked in the mirror. She had no idea how bad the damages from the night before were, other than the aches she felt. To top it off, she didn't have any makeup with her to try and hide it. '_What am I supposed to say?'_

Bakugo stared at her, a bit irritated, but more perplexed at the fearful expression that spread across her face. _'Why the fuck does she look so scared? I didn't even yell.'_

"I fell down the stairs" Kisa mumbled quietly and starting towards her desk again.

"Liar" he huffed, but didn't say anything else. It wasn't his business who she picked fights with.

She ignored him and folded her arms before laying her head on them on her desk. She was thankful that the rest of the class didn't seem to notice their exchange and that Aizawa seemed to be behind schedule.

"Here" an icepack was shoved into her view. The hand that held it led to Todoroki standing by the side of her desk. "It looks like it hurts and this should help with the pain."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" Kisa took it and gingerly pressed it to her jaw, trying not to wince "I should've iced it this morning. I guess I completely forgot it was there haha." She tried to joke.

Todoroki wanted to ask the same question as Bakugo, not hearing the entirety of their conversation, but knew better of it. Her injuries didn't look like ones you'd simply forget about, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be answering truthfully anyways. "Just be careful you don't accidentally burn your skin with the ice. If it doesn't help, you should go to recovery girl."

"Okay, thank you" Kisa smiled, watching him sit back down a couple desks away. '_I should've just stayed home.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Just a note that I haven't started the Manga yet, so I apologize if anything is off. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thank you for the follows/reviews etc. I hope you like the next chapter :)

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Kisa watched her peers filter out of the classroom until it was just her and the sweet silence. Her stomach rumbled lightly, but she had no intention of eating. More than anything; she was tired and laying her head down on the desk sounded a hell of a lot better than stuffing her face at the moment, so that's exactly what she did. She folded her arms on her desk, covering her face slightly and only moments later she was out like a light.

When the 30-minute lunch break was almost over, Bakugou was the first to return to the classroom. The sound of the door slamming open made the room vibrate as the ash blonde sauntered in. His noisy entrance wasn't enough to wake the sleeping figure in the back of the room though. Looking in her direction, Bakugou's eye twitched. He was about to yell at her to wake up when he was interrupted.

"What are you doing, Bakugou?" Todoroki questioned, making his was to his seat.

"Mind your business, Icy Hot. What I do is none of your damned concern!"

"It is when it's disruptive."

"Sleeping in class isn't?!" The hothead shouted.

"Class hasn't started yet" he pointed out, eyes flicking to the clock on the wall "Though she should be woken up."

"That's what I was trying to do, dumbass!"

Todoroki watched as Bakugou approached the sleeping girl and grabbed her shoulder to shake her awake. '_He can't do anything gracefully.'_

"Get the fuck up" he growled, giving Kisa's shoulder a hard shake and ripping her out of her slumber. The female's eyes flew open, brain registering nothing but pressure on her shoulder and an aggressive voice. Her heart leapt into her throat and she instinctively tried to back away from whoever had their hands on her. Her chair tilted backwards, sending her along with it and to the floor. She somehow managed to right herself and use her heels to push herself backwards until her back slammed against the wall. Eyes wide and heart hammering in her chest, she finally took in her surroundings. Kisa was mortified to see the wide eyes of Todoroki and Bakugou looking back at her.

Her sudden, panicked movements actually startled Bakugou, causing him to become angry and snap in retaliation "What the FUCK is wrong with you?! All I did was touch your shoulder, idiot!"

"Bakugou, leave her alone" Todoroki approached, offering Kisa his hand to help her up. "She's obviously scared and yelling at her isn't going to help anything"

"What the fuck is she so scared of!?" Bakugou continued to shout.

"I-I'm not scared; I was just having a bad dream. I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to cause a problem" Kisa got up, ignoring Todoroki's hand, but forcing a smile in his direction in thanks.

"Not scared, my ass!" Bakugou began, stopping his oncoming rant as the rest of the class started filing into the room. "You're so damned weird."

"Sorry" Kisa mumbled as she fixed her chair and sat down.

Todoroki had some suspicions about the girls' jumpy behavior, but kept them to himself. She was new and it wasn't his business.

This time, Kisa was ready when the bell rang. She immediately sprang to her feet and raced out of the room, not wanting to get caught up in questioning or anything of the sort. She headed directly home only to have a repeat of the night before. '_It is what it is'_ she reminded herself, making a mental note to not forget to check herself over properly in the morning.

* * *

Kisa picked up her costume on her way in the next morning, being reminded that she'd be needing it for class that day. She didn't even bother to look at it, a sense of guilt washed over her.

'_All of these students are here because they have aspirations and dreams of being heroes. I shouldn't even be here, do I even want to be a hero?_' she questioned herself, engulfed in thought, but arriving at her seat in her classroom without issue. She'd never been given the option of being a hero or not so she'd never bothered to hash her feelings about it out. Ridley had decided for her that she was to become a pro hero and that was it. It was her only order in life. _'It's just so that I can make him money' _she sighed. '_Whatever, what I want doesn't and shouldn't matter anyway._'

Soon the entire class was instructed to change into their costumes and meet in one of the training arenas.

Kisa felt much better in her costume than the school uniform, feeling far less exposed without the skirt. Her costume was simple, knee high boots in dark grey followed by mid-thigh green cargo shorts, a utility belt to hold her trench knives for if she needed them, a teal shark bitten top and a cropped, fitted black hoodie. The only other thing she wore was grappler tape around her hands and around her ankles, under her boots.

She stretched her hands above her head and leaned back, sighing softly at the pleasurable pop her back made at the motion. The redhead made her way to the training arena and met up with the rest of the class.

"Kisa, I like your costume! It's simple, but it suits you" Uraraka beamed at her. The new girl looked over the others costume and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I like yours too. It's really cute."

"Really? I still wonder if it's a bit too snug sometimes, but I guess I've gotten used to it haha!"

"Alright, today isn't anything excessively special" Aizawa spoke, interrupting their conversation. "We'll be drawing names to see who's going to be sparring with who. Kisa, you're at a disadvantage here since you probably don't know what most of their quirks are capable of, but don't let it razzle you too much. Iida, you're up first."

The class rep stuck his hand into a box held by Aizawa and drew a name, he ended up with Sato. One by one they went up until everyone had their opponent. In the end the lineup was:

**Iida- Sato**

**Midoriya- Jiro**

**Mineta- Tokoyami**

**Todoroki- Uraraka**

**Shoji- Yaoyorozu**

**Koda- Kirishima**

**Bakugou- Ojiro**

**Sero-Ashido**

**Aoyama- Asui**

**Kaminari- Kisa**

"Lucky bastard" Mineta seethed at Kaminari. "You're in a perfect boob grabbing situation!"

"Yeah, but I actually have to fight her. What if I hurt her?"

"You guys are sad" Asui shook her head.

"Wait, what about Toru?" Yaoyorozu asked, realizing the invisible girl's name was never called and the odd number in the class posed a problem.

"I get to be the honorary referee!" she squealed, apparently excited at the idea of assisting Aizawa.

"Yeah, that" he deadpanned 'Alright, let's get this show on the road, Kisa and Kaminari, you're up first."

"Aw, why do we have to go first!?" The blonde whined.

"Because I said so, now get in the ring. First to throw the other out, wins."

Kisa and Kaminari stood on opposite sides of the large ring, awaiting the signal to begin. They were both mildly aware of the many eyes on them, but it seemed to bug Kisa more than the male. He'd obviously had plenty of experience performing in front of the others so it no longer bothered him.

"I totally get it if you just wanna let me win" Kaminari called to Kisa. "Noone would blame you, since your new and all."

"I'm good, thanks though" Kisa smiled, she wasn't a confident person, but she knew how to fight. She should be able to hold her own.

"Alright" Toru yelled, "Begin!"

Kisa didn't wait for him to make a move, instead she immediately ran in close to land an attack. Keeping low she pumped adrenaline into her legs allowing her to flip behind her opponent to throw a jab. Kaminari dodged it by rolling out of the way, but she was on him again as he was getting up. The redhead spun, kicking the blonde to the opposite side of the ring, but not enough to knock him out of it.

"So quick!" Asui smiled as she watched the fight.

Bouncing on her toes a few times, Kisa dashed in again, but Kaminari was up and fiddling with the mechanism on his arm. Unsure of the devices use, she stopped and back flipped a few feet away, in time to see him send a projectile in her direction. Again, she pumped adrenaline into her legs, allowing her to dodge the device, only to see him fire off a few more. She chose to serpentine, staggering her run from side to side in an erratic pattern to avoid being hit by whatever those discs were.

'_He really doesn't want me to get close to him'_ she thought, stopping for a moment when she realized he wasn't firing any more discs at her. '_He probably doesn't fight well close up.'_

_"__There's no fucking way she fell down some stairs. Bitch really did lie" _Bakugou scowled.

"So you're fast! I get that" Kaminari laughed. "Let's see if you can dodge my quirk though!" He began sending electricity to the discs that he'd fired out. They now stuck to the floor acting as conductors for his shocks.

Kisa dodged, dashing around the ring and trying her best to get close, but he seemed to be able to keep her far enough away so she couldn't do anything. '_I have to throw him off'_ she decided, starting to purposely maneuver into a pattern. Go left, back off then right then repeat. She did this a few times over, hoping he'd picked up on it. She waited until she was at her closest before breaking the pattern she'd set. The female jumped high, flipping around and landing close enough to sweep Kaminari's legs out from under him.

A string of his electricity struck her right arm as he fell, "Ah, fuck!" she yelped, jumping away on instinct, but managing to correct herself and run back in immediately. '_I can't give him time to re-stabilize_.'

Kaminari threw his arms up to block the punch Kisa was about to throw, but it never came. Eyes widening, Kisa realized she couldn't feel her arm or even lift it. '_What the hell_?' The blonde took advantage of the situation, throwing his fist and knocking the girl backwards. Kisa rolled a few times and sprung back onto her feet to lock eyes with her opponent, panting slightly.

"Can't feel your arm huh? Don't worry, it'll get feeling back eventually" Kaminari grinned. '_I wish I could just use my ultimate and end this, but I'd hit everyone else if I did that.'_

"Good to know. Glad I have another one" Kisa smiled, deciding she was sick of this fight and hoping her next plan would work. She darted towards him once again, watching as he motioned to direct his electricity towards her. Kisa discreetly pulled one of her knives out of her holster and threw it towards him with force, making Kaminari jump to the side to dodge the projectile. As soon as he landed, the redhead was there to throw a heavy, quirk infused, punch with her left hand and send the electricity user across the floor and out of bounds.

"Kisa wins!" Toru announced.

"Great job, you both were outstanding" Iida called, some of the others adding their words of encouragement behind him.

"Well done" Aizawa commented passively. _'She's quick on her feet and focused, she's definitely had a lot of training.'_

"Are you alright?" Kisa asked as she offered her good hand out to Kaminari to help him up.

"Dammit, so close! Heh, I'll be fine though. You took me by surprise" he chuckled, accepting the help and trying to remain cool. "What about you? I don't have great control on my quirk so I'm not sure how hard you got hit."

She shrugged "I still can't feel it, but I assume it'll get better with time, as you said."

"Yeah, just might wanna go to heal girl if it doesn't."

Nodding, Kisa made her way over to the sidelines with the rest of the class to watch the next match.

"Were you using your quirk during that? You looked so cool!" Uraraka whispered once Kisa was close enough, excitement clear in her voice.

"Thanks, I used it a little bit. When I was throwing hits or speeding up" She explained, but didn't offer any additional info.

The class watched the rest of the matches, taking in the different abilities and improvements their peers had made. Kisa just enjoyed being able to watch someone else fight for once. A short match like hers was nothing compared her nightly training.

Kisa was glad to realize the feeling in her arm was starting to return. '_It was fun to actually spar against someone for once though' _she thought, shaking her head before turning her attention back to the match before her '_Maybe I can learn some things from these matches.'_

* * *

I feel like we don't know a ton about Kaminari's abilities, so I apologize for adding anything in that may not be canon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple weeks seemed to fly by for the 1-A class. Although she'd settled into a routine, Kisa was failing to get to know her classmates on a social level, but it wasn't something she was concerned with. Other than the routine, necessary, interactions and sparring, she avoided them. The carrot top thought she was doing rather well with her introverted behavior going unnoticed, so imagine her surprise when she found herself being ganged up on when the bell rang at the end of the day.

"Why are you avoiding us?"

"Did we do something to upset you?

"We don't bite! We promise!"

Ashido, Toru and Uraraka were the culprits keeping her from racing out of the classroom as she usually would. The other girls in the class weren't far behind, all giving her a pressured gaze.

"I-I'm not and you didn't do anything. I'm just a busy person is all" Kisa explained, hands up in passive defense.

"Pleeeease come over and see our dorms tonight! We can order pizza" Ashido begged, sending what Kisa perceived as a 'sweet' smile her way.

"Why are you harassing her so much?" Todoroki's dry voice came from behind her, causing Kisa to look up and see him standing above her.

"We're not. We just want to get to know her" Asui shrugged.

"It ever occur to you idiots that maybe she doesn't want to get to know you losers!?" Bakugou growled loudly "You asshats are so damned loud!"

"Dude, you're louder" Kirishima laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Is that true, Kisa?" Uraraka looked teary eyed "Do you not want to bother with us?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Kisa defended '_It's more like I don't want __**you**__ to get to know __**me**__, but you don't need to know that.'_

"Great. So does that mean you'll come over tonight?" Jiro asked, having kept quiet until now.

Mismatched eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall, '_As long as I'm in the house by 8, I should be home before him. If I get this over with now, maybe I can get them to leave me alone for a while_.' Kisa nodded, biting her lip "Yeah, it should be fine."

They cheered with delight and proceeded to drag the newest female out of the classroom, leading her to the dorms and chattering the whole way. It was only about a 5-minute walk from the school and was an impressive building. Upon arrival, they saw that some of the boys were already into street clothes and lounging around.

"Thank you for having me" Kisa mumbled, bowing.

"No need to be so formal, we're all friends here" Tokoyami insisted as he and a few of the others entered. They all settled into the living room, getting comfortable. Kisa perched on the edge of one of the couches near Uraraka, trying to hide her own discomfort.

"Yeah" Ojiro added "You'll probably be moving in here soon anyway."

Kisa shrugged "I don't know that my father would allow that."

"Oh? Why's that, is he really strict?" Uraraka asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Uh, y-yeah. My dad's a bit of a hard ass" Kisa laughed nervously.

"Ha that sucks! Maybe Aizawa can change his mind" Kirishima had just walked in with Kaminari, Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya. "It's a lot easier to live here, nice and close. I kinda like the freedom too."

"That's a great idea! You should talk to him tomorrow and see if he can convince your dad to stay here with us" Ashido cheered.

"Maybe. He works a lot though so it may be difficult…"

"What does he do?" Todoroki questioned.

"He's a cop."

"So cool! Your dad's almost a hero himself" Toru giggled.

Kisa didn't say anything to that, finding it hard to ever consider her father a hero.

"Okay enough chit chat, it's time to give Kisa a tour of our rooms!" Ashido stood, grabbing the redheads hand to lead her on. "She can be a judge and decide whose room she likes best."

"What!? We're doing this shit again?" Bakugou yelled from behind the group as they headed up the stairs.

"You didn't even participate the first time!"

"Shut up!"

They went from room to room, showing off how they'd decorated. Kisa nodded in approval at most of them, but some were just damned odd. Aoyama's made her eyes hurt, _'Why would someone want that much glitter/shine?'_

Koda's room was last and Kisa didn't know what to expect. The shy boy hadn't ever talked to her and he still didn't say anything as he swung his door open.

Kisa glanced around, the group behind her remaining quiet. That's when she saw it, a fluffy, white bunny sitting patiently a few feet away from her.

"Oh!" her eyes widened as she looked at Koda "You have a bunny?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Isn't it super cute?" Uraraka laughed.

"What's its name?" Kisa questioned.

"Yawai-chan."

The redhead couldn't help herself, she loved animals and envied her classmate "C-Can I hold him?"

"Of course" Koda squeaked, motioning for Kisa to go ahead.

She gently got on the floor and offered an open hand to the rabbit to smell, slowly approaching and giving it a few test pats. Once he seemed comfortable she lifted him to snuggle against her chest, one hand supporting his bum and the other rubbing his ears.

_'__He's so soft'_ Kisa swooned to herself, seeming to forget that her entire group of classmates was in the doorway watching her sit there, snuggling her face into the rabbit's fur and grinning like an idiot.

"I think she forgot we're here" Kaminari whispered to Mineta, who nodded in return.

"Super primo cutie" they gave each other a thumbs up as pink dusted their cheeks.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat, snapping Kisa back to reality.

"T-This is my favorite room" Kisa suddenly announced, embarrassed that she'd lost herself in the moment, her face a bright pink.

"What!?"

"No fair! That's bribery!"

Sero and Kaminari complained, but Kisa wasn't changing her mind. She got to her feet, still holding the bunny securely.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you smile so big" Asui pointed out, making the blush across the redheads face deepen.

"Haha, sorry I spaced out. I-I just like animals a lot" Kisa nuzzled Yawai once more before setting him down gently and smiling. "Thank you, Koda!"

The next thing Kisa knew, she was seated at the tables for dinner. Pizza boxes were spread out in a free for all fashion. She passively picked at the slice on her plate while she listened to the loud chitchat around her. She glanced at the clock every now and then in paranoia, but suddenly her phone vibrated, signaling a text message, looking at the screen it noted that she had 5 missed calls in addition to the text.

'Where R U?'

'_What? He was supposed to be working until 9'_ Kisa mentally panicked, her thumbs tapping away at her phone.

'With my classmates. They insisted I see the rest of the campus.'

'U R NOT THERE TO MAKE FRIENDS. GET BACK NOW'

Her stomach sunk, she looked up at the group. They were all still eating minus Sato who'd gone to bed and Bakugou who looked bored on the couch.

"Hey, I have to get going" Kisa stood, taking her plate to the sink. "Thank you for everything."

"What? Already?" Uraraka pouted, her mouth full.

"Yeah, sorry. Thank you again though" Kisa forced a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's dark out, I'll walk you home" Todoroki spoke, motioning to get up.

"N-no! It's okay, I'll be fine and you guys are still eating anyways. I'd feel terrible if I interrupted, thank you for the offer!"

"I think it'd be best if someone at least made sure you made it safely. As class rep, I have to insist upon it" Iida spoke, nodding his head. "Bakugou, could you make sure Kisa knows her way home in the dark?"

"No, really-!" Kisa tried to speak, but got cut off.

"What?! Why the hell do I have to do it?"

"You've already finished eating and you don't have chores tonight, so it makes the most sense."

"That's bullshit, I refuse!"

"Stop being a child, I'll just do it" Todoroki's calm voice clashed with Bakugou's gruff one.

"Shut it, Icy Hot!"

Kisa quietly grabbed her bag and snuck out, deciding not to wait any longer. She started running as soon as she shut the door behind her. She'd only made it about a minute away when she heard him.

"Stop running damn it!" Bakugou had used his quirk to launch himself into the air and now landed next to her. "You couldn't fucking wait?"

"I didn't think you were coming and I really don't need help" she insisted, annoyed that he was annoyed at her, but still choosing not to comment about his quirk usage off of school grounds.

"Well I'm here so let's get this shit over with, Copper Top"

"Why don't you just go back and say you couldn't find me? I can get back on my own."

"I promised that damned class rep that I'd get you home. As fucking dumb as it is, I'm gonna do it."

Kisa sighed in frustration and started walking, her pace fast. The duo walked in silence for almost 5 minutes before one of them finally spoke.

"What's you deal anyway?" Bakugou asked.

Kisa side eyed him "What do you mean?"

"You're weird."

"Isn't everyone in some way?"

"You're different. It's like you don't know how to be a fucking human."

Kisa frowned, "You do?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Bakugou snickered "I have fucking passion and goals. Seems to me you just make sure you show up every damned day. Why are you even at UA if you don't wanna be there?"

"I never said that I don't want to be there" Kisa explained. "I just didn't choose to be there."

"What the fuck does that even mean? It's not like you're being forced!" he shouted, a glare on his face.

_'__He has no clue what he's talking about'_ Kisa shook her head. "Just forget it."

Bakugou didn't snap back, her change in tone catching him off guard. The silence was back with a vengeance.

As they turned onto Kisa's street, she stopped "Okay, this is my street. Thank you again."

"Tch, you didn't listen earlier did you? I said I'd get you home, that means your house dummy not the street corner unless that's what you're into."

_'__Are you kidding me right now?' _Her face dropped, but suddenly turned crimson as the second half of his sentence registered in her mind. "Hey! W-what do you mean by that? Are you asking if I'm a part-time hoe or something? I'm not!"

"Calm down, Copper Top" Bakugou grinned mischievously. He enjoyed getting reactions from the usually silent female. "It's obvious I was fucking joking."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips "Huh, I'm impressed that you know how to joke."

"Excuse you!?" Bakugou hollered "I know how to joke just fine! What do you want from me? A knock-knock joke or somethin'?!"

Kisa's eyes widened and she bit her lip as she stared at him. As much as she tried, she just couldn't fight the fit of giggles that his reaction brought on. One hand to her mouth as if trying to hide it, she hoped her classmate wouldn't get even angrier at her laughing at him. "No, Bakugou. I don't need a knock-knock joke, thank you" she mumbled between fits.

Normally the hot head would be angry at her reaction, but at this moment he could only think one thing… '_What a fucking dork_.'

Kisa managed to tame her laughter after a few moments "Sorry Bakugou, I- I couldn't help it. You really are too funny." She sent him an obviously genuine smile, not something forced.

'What the hell?' his cheeks became slightly warm. "_Where's your house newbie?"_

"Oh…. Uh. I-it's this one" she pointed at the one behind them.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you say so?" he snipped suddenly "Later extra!"

"Ha, see ya" Kisa shrugged, waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I-I thought you were leaving first."

"I thought you were going into your house" he retorted smugly, arms crossed.

Kisa bit her lip and looked at the ground before starting to walk further down the street in a huff.

"Where the hell are you going?" he shouted, following after her.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and deciding to be up front. "I lied. That's not my house and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let me go on my own the rest of the way. It's literally just up this road. Please?"

Bakugou blinked a few times before reacting "This is exactly what I was talking about, why the hell would you lie about that?! Fuck no!" he pointed at her "I'm walking you right up to your front door!"

Kisa scowled and was ready to argue when her phone went off in her pocket. Her eyes widened, she was taking too long. _'Shit.'_

"Whatever" she mumbled, continuing her fast pace up the street with the blonde at her side a few feet away.

Bakugou silently observed her, taking note of her furrowed brow and now bloodied, lower lip. '_What's she so freaked out about now? She was fine a minute ago, I don't get this chick._'

Kisa's pace slowed and came to a halt as a house with a figure standing on the front porch came into view.

"Oh no" she muttered quietly, thinking only she'd be able to hear it, but her companion did as well.

He was about to question her when the figure came into the streetlight and called out "Kisa!"

She flinched and sped walk to her father without a word. Bakugou followed, an uneasy feeling in his gut as they approached the tall, orange haired male.

"D-dad this is-" Kisa began, but her father's large hand grabbed her upper arm and spun her to face Bakugou before forcing her into a bow.

"You must be the one who made sure my disobedient daughter got home safely. Thank you." Ridley smiled. "Kisa, thank him properly."

"T-Thank you, Bakugou." Her voice shook and she did as she was told from her bent position.

"It's fine" he replied, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"If you'll excuse us, it's letting late."

When Kisa was allowed to straighten up, she avoided eye contact with her classmate. She was fearful of what was to come and ashamed at the situation she was in. The last thing she wanted was to involve someone else in her situation. She'd give anything to be able to escape that moment though.

Bakugou watched them head into the house before making his way back to the dorms. He went straight to his room upon arriving and even though he was tired, he had trouble sleeping. He couldn't get the image of that hand wrapped too tightly around his classmate's wrist.

* * *

**Thank you again for reviews, follows and favs! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kisa wasn't in school the next day and most of the class dismissed it as a typical sick day, however, when she didn't show up on the 2nd day, her class mates began to notice.

"I wonder if she's sick or just skipping" Kirishima muttered at lunch.

"Why are you talking about that all of a sudden?" Bakugou grumbled across from him.

"I overheard the girls earlier. They seem to think she's sick, but she seemed fine when she was at the dorms with us and none of us have gotten sick either."

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"She's our classmate dude, aren't you curious?"

"No fucking way."

Kirishima snickered "If you say so. She's a good close range fighter though, she'd make a good sidekick."

Bakugou ignored his comrade. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Kisa Akita. The stupid girl and the situation the other night were keeping him from sleeping peacefully and he was pissed. How could he be on his A game if he didn't sleep? The blonde shook his head and laid it on the table, deciding to listen to his friends muttering nonsense around him.

* * *

"Bakugou, what happened the other night?" Todoroki approached the hot-headed blonde in the kitchen of the dorms that night. Everyone else had gone to bed or was off doing their own thing, so he wasted no time getting straight to the point.

A loud groan erupted from the explosion user "What the fuck are you talking about Icy-Hot?"

"I mean how did it go when you brought Kisa home?"

Bakugou honestly wasn't sure what to say. It'd gone fine until she actually got home. "Why are you asking? You got a thing for her?"

Todoroki sighed, refraining from rolling his eyes. "No. I simply find it suspicious that she isn't in school, I was wondering if you knew anything."

"Tch, all I know is that as much as she whined about having to go home, she wasn't thrilled when we finally got there" Bakugou barked, rethinking the night's events again in his head. "She also did everything she could to keep me from finding out where she lived."

"Don't you find that odd?"

"Yeah I find it fucking odd" he snapped, waving an arm. "I find everything about her to be odd! Damned weirdo."

Todoroki was quiet, waiting to see if Bakugou had anymore yelling to do. "Where does she live? I have a rough idea, but I don't know the exact location."

The blonde frowned "Why should I tell you?"

"You saw the way she reacted a few weeks ago Bakugou." It was Todoroki's turn to snap, he knew the other could be dense, but he didn't have the patience for it at the moment. "The bruises, the cuts and bandages that obviously aren't from sparring. We've both seen her fight, do you really believe she fell down some stairs?"

Bakugou growled "Yeah, I saw it. She's got issues, so? Why the fuck are you acting like you know her so well, anyway? She barely talks to anyone."

"I don't need to know her; to know what the signs of abuse are. Did you forget who my father is?"

Even more frustrated than before, Bakugou groaned. It wasn't like he wasn't suspicious that something screwed up was going on with the weird, new girl, but hearing the elemental user say outright was different. '_What in hell am I supposed to do about it though?_' he thought, trying to pretend the it wasn't guilt that was keeping him up these last few nights. "I'll check on her myself. Fucking happy?"

"That's surprising" Todoroki commented blankly, taken back by the others' willingness to help. "You want me to go with you?"

"Oh, fuck off. I'm sure I can handle it, asshole!" the blonde huffed and stormed off to his room. _'Fucking Todoroki and his bullshit. Fucking Kisa being annoying_.' He threw himself onto his bed, but quickly realized he was too riled up to sleep. He glanced at the clock, 10pm. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he growled sitting up and getting up to grab a hoodie and his sneakers.

* * *

Kisa stared at the ceiling of the basement, the smell of old blood and dampness filled the air. She had no idea what time it was or even the day, she just knew she'd been in and out of consciousness for a while now. Her face throbbed, but not nearly as much as her ribs. It hurt to breathe and moving was pretty miserable. She listened as her father bumbled around upstairs and slammed the front door as he left. She glanced up to see out one of the small, basement windows that it was dark out. '_He must be on the night shift tonight'_ she thought, her body instinctively relaxing knowing he was gone for a while.

She tried not to recall the beating she'd received for coming home so late the other night. Late by his standards anyway, not to mention she'd been walked home by a boy. That only made things worse, but it wasn't her classmates fault. She vaguely wondered what she'd been missing in class, but decided she had other priorities to focus on then. '_I have to get up.'_

Kisa grit her teeth and forced herself to roll onto her stomach. The action took her breathe away causing her to lay there for a good 10 minutes before attempting to move again. It was an hour before she managed to get to her unsteady feet and another to get up the basement stairs. She used her quirk as much as she could, but her exhaustion made it difficult and she didn't want to black out again.

She stood at the top of the stairs for a few minutes, catching her breath. Glancing down at the carpet, she noticed the large dried blood stain and sighed, knowing it'd be her job to clean it up. She was mildly surprised that he hadn't already tried to force her to take care of it. Kisa was startled out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

* * *

Bakugou stood outside the house he'd brought the redhead to a few nights before. He'd noticed that her father's vehicle wasn't anywhere to be seen, but it didn't matter either way. He rang the doorbell for a second time before banging his fist on the door to knock, becoming even more irritated.

* * *

Kisa remained still, hoping the figure outside the door would go away. The clock said it was close to midnight and she was highly suspicious of whoever was banging at the door at this hour.

"Who is it?" She called when the banging didn't stop, her voice coming out so raspy, it surprised her.

There was a pause before the answer came "Fucking All Might! Open the door, Copper Top!"

"Bakugou? Why are you here?"

He growled "I was just in the neighborhood. Where the fuck have you been?"

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, but still felt a slight smile tug at her mouth "I-I've just been sick."

"Are you gonna open the damned door?"

"I-I can't. I'm still contagious."

"I don't care, open the door before I blow it open!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Fucking try me" he snapped, grinning.

"J-just give me a minute okay?" Kisa panicked, slowly hobbling her way to the living room to grab a blanket off of the couch and wrap it around herself. One of her bandanas was hanging on the coat rack so she put that over her face. She didn't know how she looked, but knew her clothes still had bloodstains all over them. She hoped this would cover most of it. She panted, every movement hurt and she was trying to rush. Mustering up the strength, she made it to the front door and unlatched it, opening it just enough to peek out at the blonde.

"What's up?" she questioned, trying not the flinch at the scowl on his face.

"Why are wrapped like a fucking ninja?"

"I told you, I'm sick and contagious."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow and began pushing the door open. Kisa tried to push back, but had no strength to do so, so she simply backed out of the way. "Just gonna barge in?"

He shut the door behind him and stared at his classmate, all he could see of her was her tired looking eyes, her hands and forehead.

"What?" Kisa croaked, her throat aching. She wished she could've at least gotten some water before all of this.

The blonde's eyes had been traveling around the room, taking everything in, including the blood stains on the carpet; they made him frown even more. The house was lived in, but clean otherwise. That stain stood out in stark contrast to everything else. He reached out a hand towards Kisa, only to have her flinch back, her eyes squeezing shut and a quiet squeak escaping her.

"I'm not gonna hit you, idiot" he mumbled, pulling her out of her own fear and allowing him to slip his fingers under the bandanna and tug it down carefully.

Kisa immediately brought her hands up to try and cover her face, but Bakugou blocked her, gripping her wrists firmly. Dried blood covered her nose and mouth, her left cheek was swollen and purple. A smattering of other small cuts and bruises littered the red heads face along with her busted, bottom lip. Hot tears slowly started dripping down the girls' cheeks as he looked at her. She was filled with shame and wished she could hide. "I'm sorry."

The hot head ignored her words, hands still around her wrists as he got her to let go of the blanket and let it fall to the floor. As he expected, she was still in her uniform from the other day, only it was torn and stained with old blood. '_I shouldn't have fucking left that night'_ Bakugou thought, overwhelmed by guilt. '_Some hero I am. I knew something wasn't right and I fucking let her go with him. If it was Deku or Icy Hot, they would've seen it and wouldn't have left.'_

"Let's go, I'm taking you to recovery girl" the blonde decided.

"What? No!"

"What do you mean, no!? You're covered in blood; you need to see a doctor."

Kisa shook her head vigorously, showing the most energy Bakugou had seen since he'd arrived. "This is nothing, I've been through worse and didn't need to see anyone then. I'm fine!"

"Ugh, you're not fine. Why are you so damned stubborn?"

"You're one to talk!" she grumbled. Kisa looked to the floor as she continued "I don't need anyone else knowing about this, it's bad enough that I got you involved and to be honest, it's embarrassing."

Bakugou strained to hear her, her voice dropping to almost a whisper, but he managed. "So you're gonna let yourself fucking die rather than be embarrassed?" The females' logic was skewed, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to fix it right then and there. "Well I'm not gonna fucking leave you here. Where does your mother live? I'll take you to her."

Kisa didn't respond and he got the feeling he shouldn't push it, '_Fuck'_ he thought.

"It's better if I just stay here anyway" the redhead spoke. "If I leave, heal up and come back, it's just going to be the same thing again."

"Shut up" Bakugou barked. "You're not staying here! You've gotta get cleaned up though. Come on."

Kisa's eyes widened "Huh? W-what do you mean? Where am I gonna go?" she let him lead her down the hallway by the wrist.

"Where's the damned bathroom?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

"Uh, the next door down."

He pulled her into the room and helped her to sit on the edge of the tub. Grabbing a towel off the rack next to them, Bakugou turned the faucet on, waiting until the water became warm and soaking the towel in it. He squeezed the excess water out before handing it to the redhead. "Try to clean the blood off of your face. We're going to the dorms, but we can't walk around with you looking like that."

"Thanks" Kisa took the towel and tenderly pressed it to her face. It stung, but wasn't terrible if she was careful. "Won't everyone be at the dorms though?"

"Tch. Just don't worry about it and hurry up."

Bakugou waited as patiently as he could as she scrubbed the blood off of her face and neck. Once done he had her get some clothes from her room. She was moving at a snail's pace though and he was getting impatient "Is there something wrong with one of your legs or what?"

"No, it's my side" Kisa shook her head "It hurts to move around a lot. Sorry., I don't exactly enjoy being this slow."

"Ugh, it's fine. Just get changed and call when you're done."

'_How the fuck am I gonna hide her when she's like this?'_ he wondered, waiting on the other side of her door as she changed. Occasionally he'd hear a yelp or some other noise of pain, but he couldn't really do much. He felt the door open behind him and turned around. "I thought I told ya to call when you're done, dummy."

"Sorry" Kisa mumbled, feeling better to have gotten changed into a pair of loose, black yoga pants and a baggy, green tank top.

"Whatever, just climb on" he grumbled, turning around and kneeling in front of her.

"What?!" she exclaimed, her face turning even more pink.

"Don't get any ideas, you just move too slowly so it's easier this way. If I let you walk it'll take forever and to be blunt, I'm fucking tired."

"A-aren't I going to be too heavy to carry all that way though?"

"What do you take me for?! Some kind of weakling?!" he yelled, sending her a glare over his shoulder. "Get on!"

Kisa sent him a glare of her own before carefully climbing onto his back. She felt extremely awkward and didn't know what to do with herself.

"Wrap your arms around my neck so you'll be more sturdy" he commanded, his hands holding behind her knees.

She did as she was told and yelped when he stood up, startled by the movement and sudden height.

"Feel strange to be tall all of a sudden, shortcake?" Bakugou teased with a smirk, heading to the entryway.

"Ha Ha" she mumbled from over his shoulder. "I enjoy not being excessively tall actually, it makes fighting easier."

Bakugou kicked the front door shut behind him and headed towards the UA campus, careful not to move too quickly for fear of agitating her injuries more. For the most part the two remained in silence, but Kisa had a question she'd been wanting to ask.

"Bakugou?"

"Hm?"

"W-why did you come back to my house?"

The question caught him off guard. He'd expected her to eventually ask, but not right then.

"I just did" he started, then sighed. "You weren't in school and you seemed fucked up when I dropped you off, then stupid Icy Hot mentioned how strange it was so I decided to check, that's all." He insisted. "What kind of hero would I be if I didn't check?" he questioned, more to himself than to her. "We're almost there."

Kisa nodded, knowing he could feel her movements over his shoulder. As the school came into view Kisa's nerves spiked. '_What if the others see me? Would Bakugou get into trouble? I don't want that.'_

Bakugou felt her tense up and her grip on him tighten "Calm your tits back there, no one's gonna be awake at this hour."

"Did…. Did you just tell me to calm my tits?" Kisa snickered, a small smile on her face. "Is that your hero catchphrase?" she giggled, even though the action made her sides ache. She put on her best hero voice, channeling her inner All Might "Calm your tits, Katsuki has arrived!"

"You are such a fucking dork" the blonde grumbled, fighting the smile that crept onto his own face.

Arriving at the dorms, Bakugou entered slowly, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, he headed up the stairs to his room on the 4th floor and let Kisa down.

"I'll be right back" He explained before exiting the room, leaving Kisa to stand there awkwardly.

She glanced at the bed and made her way over to sit on the edge, '_I hope he doesn't mind.'_

Bakugou came back just a few minutes later with a pile of blankets and pillows, "You can take the bed since you're hurt and I'll stay on the floor."

"W-what? Why?" Kisa squeaked. "This is your room; I'll be fine on the floor."

"Can you even get on the floor?"

"Yes!" she insisted, slowly standing from the bed and attempting to lower herself to the ground. "Ow…. Ow" she hissed quietly.

"Having trouble?" Bakugou snickered, setting the blankets on his desk and continuing to watch her struggle.

"Hush. I'm almost there."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She'd barely moved at all, simply had her hand outstretched in front on her in case she fell forward as she tried to kneel without hurting herself more.

He couldn't help but laugh at her "You really are a dummy. Get on the bed."

"No, you've already done too much!" she insisted sternly "I can't let you sleep on the floor after all you've done for me!"

"Fucking hell, just do it dammit" he growled, stomping over and ushering her into the bed. He then locked his door, flipped off the light and made his way over to the other side. He placed one of the spare pillows in the middle and then climbed in as well.

"Happy, Copper-Top?" he teased "Woulda been easier if you just told me you wanted to sleep with me."

Even in the dark, Bakugou could see how wide her eyes got, causing him to chuckle.

"What!? I-I never said that, I just wanted you to be comfortable!" she defended, managing to roll herself to face him over the pillow. She was incredibly happy that he couldn't see how red her face was _'This is awkward as hell.'_

"You're pretty damned funny, Shortcake" he grinned. "You fucking worry too much though."

"Sorry" she mumbled, looking at him to see that he'd closed his eyes. She settled herself and got as comfortable as she could. She barely knew the other and certainly hadn't ever slept in a boys' room before, let alone share a bed. '_Not like I have an option right now though and he's been really patient with me, even if he does have temper.'_

"Night and thank you" Kisa whispered as she closed her own eyes. The exhaustion hit her hard and even with her nerves, it caused her to lull into a deep sleep immediately.

The blonde opened an eye to look at the sleeping girl on the other side of the bed before adjusting into a comfortable sleeping position. As his eyes became heavy he glanced to Kisa once again before closing them for the night.

"Night, Copper Top."

* * *

Hi guys, thank you for all the reviews, messages and follows 3 I read them all and appreciate them. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than normal, I work  
in healthcare and the Covid-19 situation has been making things crazy hectic. I hope everyone is staying safe!


End file.
